


Alien jellyfish date, because why not

by DeiTsuki (3R_H_Yuch1h4)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Jellyfish, M/M, they’re on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3R_H_Yuch1h4/pseuds/DeiTsuki
Summary: My secret solenoid gift for Inkeyblue.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	Alien jellyfish date, because why not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkeyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkeyblue/gifts).



Hope you like the gift :3  



End file.
